Darkness is comin'
by Scarlet Queen 13
Summary: "The Vale of Shadows. A dimension that is a dark reflection or echo of our world. A place of decay and death. A plane out of phase. A place of monsters. It is right next to you and you don't even see it." Un portal surgido de la nada, una Bruja que busca sobrevivir y un monstruo, que la gitana jamás hubiera creído que existía, buscando su muerte. ¿Conseguirá salir con vida? OS.


**Darkness is comin'**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ni siquiera sus historias y orígenes. Los personajes pertenecen a **Marvel** , y la historia y contexto estan basados en la serie **Stranger Things**. Yo me atribuyo únicamente la historia y el cómo juego con estos dos mundos para hacer este OS.

* * *

 **Witch:** ( _Noun_ ) -wɪtʃ- ( **#1** ) A woman who is believed to have magical powers and who uses them to harm or help other people.

 **Magic:** ( _Noun_ ) -ˈmædʒ.ɪk- ( **#1** ) The use of special powers to make things happen that would usually be impossible, such as in stories for children.

 **Monster:** ( _Noun_ ) -ˈmɒ ə- -ˈmɑː ɚ- ( **#1** ) Any imaginary (or not?) frightening creature, especially one that is large and strange.

 **Evil:** ( _Noun_ ) -ˈiː.vəl- ( **#1** ) Something that is very bad and harmful. ( **#2** ) Profound immorality and wickedness, especially when regarded as a supernatural force. ( **#3** ) A manifestation of this.

 **Evil:** ( _Adjective_ ) -ˈiːv(ə)l- -ˈiːvɪl- ( **#1** ) Embodying or associated with the forces of the devil.

* * *

" _Something is coming. Something bloodthirsty. A shadow rises on the wall behind your back, swallowing you in the dark. It's almost here_."

 **-STRANGER THINGS-**

" _The Vale of Shadows. A dimension that is a dark reflection or echo of our world. A place of decay and death. A plane out of phase. A place of monsters. It is right next to you and you don't even see it_."

* * *

Algo con lo que Wanda Maximoff debía lidiar al ser una Bruja, una mutante con el poder de manipular la magia –y otras cosas- a su antojo, era el tener la habilidad de _sentir_. Era similar a un mal presentimiento, un nudo de nervios que se asentaba en la boca de su estómago, persistente, insistente, haciendo que un ligero temblor recorriera su cuerpo y que la invadiera la imperiosa necesidad por cerrar sus manos en puños. A veces, aquello incluso venía con una especie de sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo, casi como un escalofrío, bajando lentamente por su espalda y haciéndola estremecerse. _Sentía_ cualquier tipo de magia, desde la más mínima hasta la más poderosa, se encontrara esta cerca o no. Normalmente, lo sentía en aquellas personas que poseían la misma habilidad que ella de controlar la magia, como ser su hijo o sus compañeras brujas en la Academia Buzz Late. Otras veces, podía sentirlo en lugares específicos, como ser casas –las, comúnmente llamadas, "casas embrujadas"- o castillos, e incluso en tierras, como aquella vez que fue guiada hacia Irlanda, en donde una fuerte presencia de hechicería maligna –o "Magia negra"- estaba llevando al país a la muerte.

Todavía recordaba aquello. Meses atrás se había levantado con aquella sensación persistente en la boca de su estómago, llevándola a un estado de ansiedad que había resultado ser más que notorio para el resto del equipo, quienes más de una vez se habían acercado a la joven para preguntarle qué sucedía, por qué estaba tan nerviosa, y ella solo había podido responder con una negación, afirmando de esta manera que ni siquiera ella sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Este estado solo fue en incremento cuando vio las noticias. Era algo raro en ella, pues nunca lo hacía; sin embargo, Vision se encontraba viéndolas cuando ella fue en su búsqueda, intentando encontrar algo de la calma que él le proporcionaba, y finalmente le fue imposible ignorarlas. Irlanda estaba muriendo. Cada aspecto económico relacionado con las tierras o derivado de estas, estaba cayendo. Los campos habían ido en barbecho, dejándose de cultivar. Las minas –aluminio, zinc y plomo- estaban llenas de gases tóxicos que ningún método usual de saneamiento podía limpiar. El ganado estaba muriendo, lo que se traducía en una escasez de leche y carne para exportar. Y todo de una vez, y de repente.

Algo había instado a que la rumana tomara el primer vuelo disponible rumbo a aquel país, a pesar de que técnicamente podía crear un portal que la llevaría directo al lugar y sin demoras, y nadie había podido convencerla de lo contrario. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello se trataba de brujería. Mala brujería. Todo aquello que, desde que se había separado de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos, se había jurado curar, eliminar. Y había tenido razón. Declan Dane. El Hechicero Esmeralda. Se había cruzado con él en el bar de Finn –aunque en ese momento había asumido la forma de un amable anciano que la había "ayudado" cuando el dueño de la posada había intentado echarla-, y más tarde en una dimensión mágica llamada "The Witches Road" (o _el Camino de las Brujas_ ), en donde había luchado contra el hechicero hasta que lo había obligado a retirarse, y con él al hechizo que había desplegado sobre toda Irlanda.

Esta vez, el mismo presentimiento, los mismos nudos que provocaban a la Bruja temblar y tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento le daría náuseas, le impidieron dormir. No era como si el insomnio fuera algo extraño en la vida de la rumana. De hecho, se pasaba más noches en vela por culpa de las pesadillas que las que conseguía conciliar el sueño. Pero esta vez había sido algo distinto. Más intenso, más inquietante. Y en toda la noche, no paró de escuchar susurros, sonidos como corrientes de viento en su habitación, que danzaban y se escuchaban más lejos a más cerca de a ratos, y sonaban como voces. Voces. A veces agudas, otras guturales. De repente, y extendiéndose casi durante un minuto completo, aquellas voces se transformaban en sonidos inhumanos, casi con un deje de gruñidos. Luego se transformaban en susurros cadenciosos, suaves, casi arrulladores. Intentando llamarla.

Como Vengadora, como "Reina del Caos" y una de las mutantes más poderosas que existía, no habían muchas cosas que Wanda Maximoff no hubiera visto ya. Pero, nuevamente, había visto de todo, y aun así no había visto todo. Y esta cosa, esto que la llamaba, que intentaba atraparla usando aquellos sonidos como carnada, como intentando hacerla caer y que vaya a su encuentro. Al encuentro de lo que sea que fuera eso.

Fueron horas que parecieron eternas. La Bruja, acostada sobre el colchón de su cama King size, atrapando entre sus manos hechas puños las sábanas de suave hilo egipcio escarlata que había mandado Stark a hacer, permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando recrear en su mente la melodía que tantas otras veces había escuchado de la cajita musical que le había obsequiado su pareja, lo único que lograba calmarla cuando las pesadillas se hacían presentes. Y así se mantuvo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por el amplio ventanal de su habitación, reemplazando la oscuridad por luz, la negrura por brillantez.

Sencillo resultó entonces levantarse y buscar desesperada algo de ropa que sirviera como reemplazo de la blusa y shorts de tela que en ese momento llevaba puestos. Definitivamente, no quería estar ni un segundo más en aquel lugar, temerosa en extremo de que las voces volvieran. Sin embargo, no fue tan simple olvidar la noche que pasó. A cada segundo, la gitana podía sentir como si una uña congelada raspara de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa la línea que seguía el lugar exacto en donde estaba su columna. Ante el más mínimo ruido, ante la más mínima corriente de viento helada, ella saltaba, como si escuchara a cada segundo aquello que había escuchado durante las horas en las que la luna había reinado en el cielo. A simple vista, y a cualquiera que se fijara en la figura femenina alterada, parecería como si Wanda estuviera paranoica. Y, de hecho, lo estaba. Pero nadie se preocupaba en demasía por eso, suponiendo erróneamente que le sucedía lo mismo que tras el secuestro de los chitauri, y que aunque durante algún tiempo parecía reponerse de este evento, había recaído.

Acertado, sin dudas; pero, a su vez, nada más lejos de la realidad.

 **-DIC'-**

Fue cerca del mediodía, en que sucedió.

Wanda se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo que pudiera calmar su estado de ansiedad y al mismo tiempo satisfacer el hambre que comenzaba a sentir, culpa sin dudas de que durante el desayuno no había hecho más que apenas picar la ensalada de frutas que le habían servido. Le fue difícil encontrar algo, pues comenzaba a rechazar casi cualquier comida al sentir una especie de sensación dulzona invadir su boca al tener enfrente pastas, o chocolate, o cualquier comida en general. Se decidió entonces por una taza de té y rebanadas de pan simple, sin mermelada o miel o cualquier cosa que normalmente le pondría a sus tostadas.

Luego de eso, tomó el plato en el que había servido hasta la última de las rebanadas y la taza en la que el líquido caliente humeaba, y movió los hombros de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa para deshacerse del repentino frío que cubrió su cuerpo. Mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que la llevaría a la sala de estar de la Torre, la barbilla a la par del suelo, intentando olvidar todo, concentrarse en alguna otra cosa que no fueran oscuridad o voces. Contaba números, mentalmente; tarareaba alguna canción; hacía cualquier cosa. Mas, casi a la mitad del camino, un chasquido seguido del apagón repentino de todas las luces de esa planta hicieron que la joven se sobresaltara, llegando incluso a derramar la mitad de su té y siseando por el dolor que el líquido caliente quemando su piel le provocó.

Al principio, pensó que había sido solo un apagón común, probablemente consecuencia de la quema de algún fusible que daba energía a la Torre, aunque esto no era usual al estar ese lugar equipado con la mejor tecnología –y eso incluía fuentes de abastecimiento de energía- que existía en el mundo. Otro escalofrío surcó su cuerpo y Wanda, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación, siguió avanzando. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Solo dio tres pasos en la oscuridad absoluta, manteniéndose a ras de la pared para así saber exactamente hacia dónde caminar y evitar algún tropiezo, cuando un silbido –que en un principio, atribuyó a alguna corriente de aire que podría haberse colado al edificio por alguna ventana abierta- las trajo de nuevo. Voces, suplicantes, lastimeras. Sonidos guturales y a la vez suaves que envolvieron al cuerpo de la joven, mientras el collar que ella llevaba puesto pareció iluminarse. Volvió a estremecerse; tercera vez en solo cinco minutos; y las voces se convirtieron en gritos.

Lo primero que hizo, fue intentar escapar, alejarse de aquel lugar. La comida pareció ponerse en ese momento en la última de las prioridades, por lo que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los objetos que llevaba en la mano se deslizaron a causa de la disminución del agarre que mantenía en ellos, estrellándose al piso con un chirrido estruendoso. Correr sería un suicidio, considerando que estaba totalmente a oscuras –No, no se había puesto a pensar en lo extraño que era el hecho de que la oscuridad fuera absoluta, considerando que afuera era pleno día- y por ende podría tropezar con algo, por lo que lo único que hizo fue apoyar en la pared su diestra, la palma abierta de su mano presionandose firmemente en la fría superficie, para constituir así un soporte estable al cual sostenerse y guiarse mientras seguía avanzando a ciegas.

Y a medida que más avanzaba, a paso firme y apresurado, más frío sentía. Era como si el calor que normalmente llenaba los días en esa época del año, estuviera siendo absorbido de a poco y gradualmente. Los temblores se hicieron más notorios y constantes, como si pasaran cubos de hielo sobre la superficie de la gitana. Y por más que caminaba y caminaba, las voces no cesaban. Se hacían incluso más fuertes, resonando en sus oídos, dejando una especie de silbido que permanecía sonando detrás de ella, delante de ella, a sus costados, sobre ella y a sus pies… En todos lados. Al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir que la suave superficie de la pared parecía cambiar bajo la palma de su mano. Extremadamente sensitiva ahora que estaba "privada" de la vista, notó cómo la superficie suave se fue tornando en una de a poco más rasposa y rugosa, más dura. Era como si estuviese tocando roca en vez de las paredes del complejo Stark. Y comenzó a lastimarla. Era algo lógico, pues su piel raspándose con lo que fuera aquella superficie, que parecía ser filosa, llena de pequeñas rocas puntiagudas, no podría haberse mantenido "bien" por mucho tiempo más. Y llegó un momento en que tuvo que apartarse de eso, pues los raspones en la palma y en sus dedos comenzaron a arder cual si hubieran sido rociados con ácido o limón.

Siseó, apretándose la mano contra el pecho, en una reacción instintiva para calmar el ardor con la tela de su blusa, aunque esto pareció empeorar la situación más que mejorarla. Fue entonces que, haciendo un ademán con su mano sana, un ligero brillo escarlata comenzó a ascender desde el suelo, logrando iluminar lo suficiente como para que la mutante pudiera ver bien los raspones en su mano y así poder curarlos. Ese había sido su objetivo en un principio. Sin embargo, este cambió completa y drásticamente al levantar ella la vista y lograr divisar algunas siluetas del lugar en donde se encontraba. Fue en ese momento en que su respiración se atoró a medio camino entre su garganta y su boca, y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, como si acabara de terminar de correr una maratón.

Y es que no reconoció nada de lo que la rodeaba.

Negrura absoluta, a excepción del suave brillo que desprendían su magia y algunas cosas atascadas en las paredes. Por lo demás, no había absolutamente nada. O, al menos, nada que la Bruja pudiera distinguir.

En ese momento, intentando ver si había algo a la vista que se hiciera familiar para ella, Wanda se giró, dando media vuelta sobre sí misma, de manera que solo su torso realizaba tal movimiento. Sin embargo, mientras más intentaba ver, mayor era la negrura que había. No se parecía a nada en la Torre Stark, y ella podía afirmar tal hecho pues conocía cada rincón del edificio como si fuera la palma de su mano. De hecho, parecía como si no hubiese nada, como si estuviera de pie en medio de un gran vacío.

Sin embargo, por supuesto, demostró estar equivocada una vez más en el momento en que un chillido gutural, algo más parecido a un gruñido bestial que otra cosa, retumbó en el lugar estremeciendo hasta la última célula del cuerpo de la joven. Vino de todas partes, pero a su vez de una sola; y ella, guiada por algún impulso idiota, fue en esa dirección. Debía correr, hacia el lado contrario al que estaba yendo; sin embargo, hizo exactamente lo opuesto, y pronto aquel sentimiento de inquietud, de que algo malo reinaba en aquel lugar, se vio fundamentado.

De rodillas sobre lo que parecía una especie de charco, había algo. Y ese algo, era un algo enorme. Aún de rodillas y encorvado sobre sí mismo como estaba, era tan alto como la Bruja Escarlata, dándole el indicio de que –si estuviera de pie- esta altura se duplicaría con facilidad. Grisáceo, con músculos obviamente marcados bajo la que parecía una piel lisa, sin ningún tipo de vello visible y aún así cubierta con una ligera capa de una sustancia al parecer semi-viscosa y brillante. Parecía incluso sacado de una de esas novelas de ciencia ficción tan conocidas durante esos días, que a los adolescentes les fascinaba leer. Y, en estas novelas, este sería exactamente el momento en el que la protagonista se queda estupefacta viendo a la criatura, acercándose más y más a esta, hasta que el monstruo repentinamente se gira hacia ella con el único propósito de atacarla.

Bien… Pues, eso es exactamente lo que sucedió.

Si bien Wanda en realidad no acortó la distancia entre esa cosa y ella –Vamos, no era estúpida; sabía que eso era lo último que debía hacer en caso de no saber a qué era lo que se estaba enfrentando-, sí se quedó pasmada observando lo que parecía era el monstruo "cenando". Casi pudo jurar que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, al solo escuchar gruñidos y sonidos de algo rasgando carne, muy a pesar de que en realidad no veía qué era lo que esa cosa escondía usando su torso como escudo.

Así permaneció durante un tiempo indefinido, sintiendo como si una extraña fuerza la clavara al suelo debajo de ella, impidiéndole moverse, evitando incluso que respirara bien. Sin embargo, en algún momento eso tenía que cambiar, ¿cierto?

La adrenalina es una hormona y un neurotransmisor. Incrementa la frecuencia cardíaca, contrae los vasos sanguíneos, dilata los conductos de aire, y participa en la reacción de lucha o huida del sistema nervioso simpático. Es la encargada de "activar" al ser humano y ponerlo en alerta durante y ante situaciones en las que esté en algún tipo de peligro, en aquellas ocasiones en las que el individuo tiene que estar alerta y activado, secretada de manera totalmente natural por el propio organismo.

Y eso fue lo que ayudó a que la Bruja se moviera en el momento exacto en que la criatura, que hasta el momento no había dado signos de notar la presencia de la mutante, se diera vuelta tan rápido que Wanda no podría determinar el punto exacto en que se encontró "cara a cara" con esta. Claro, esto en realidad no era una expresión literal, pues en realidad aquella cosa no tenía rostro; en cambio, el lugar en donde normalmente se encontrarían las facciones de cualquier ser –ya fueran ojos, boca u hocico, nariz, etc.- se abría como una flor, dejando al descubierto nada más que dientes.

La primera reacción del cuerpo de Maximoff ante el rugido gutural que en ese momento la sacó del aturdimiento, fue la dilatación de las pupilas de la joven, permitiendo una mayor entrada de luz –o, mejor dicho, del brillo de su magia- y por consiguiente que estuviera más consciente de su entorno. Luego, su presión sanguínea aumentó considerablemente y a su vez lo hizo la concentración de glucosa en sangre lista para ser quemada en cualquier momento de excesiva demanda física. A esto, le siguió el aumento del ritmo cardíaco, el freno en el movimiento de sus intestinos y finalmente –pero no menos importante- el aumento del ritmo de su respiración. Todo esto, en cuestión de segundos.

Y fue esto mismo, lo que permitió que Wanda estuviera alerta tanto física como psicológicamente y consecuentemente que pudiera reaccionar en el momento mismo en que notó el rápido movimiento que hizo la criatura para alzarse.

No se quedó a esperar para ver si sus conjeturas respecto a la altura de la criatura resultaban ser ciertas. Tampoco para ver los largos, finos y monstruosos miembros que terminaban cada uno en cinco largas y filosas garras, curvadas como listas para destrozar a alguien. Simplemente, corrió. Corrió tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, mientras tras ella aquella cosa que jamás había visto antes no tardaba ni un segundo en emprender la persecución.

Ahora, ella era la presa. Y algo dentro suyo le decía que no podía darse el lujo de permitir que su depredador la atrapara.

Con cada paso que daba, más se alejaba de aquel lugar, pero sin poderse deshacer nunca de la sensación de tener a aquel monstruo pisándole los talones. Y con cada paso que daba, se daba cuenta que la superficie bajo ella se iba tornando en una menos dura, más suave, hasta que el sonido de sus pisadas fue ahogado por lo que sea sobre lo que estaba corriendo ahora.

Pronto, el ambiente seco y casi asfixiante del lugar en el que se encontraba dio paso a algo más húmedo, más soportable, y aún así más helado. Sentía su cuerpo se azotado por objetos suaves y aún así filosos al contacto con su cuerpo, y pronto fue más consciente de que ahora se encontraba en un bosque y que aquello que la lastimaba era la vegetación abundante del mismo. Tragó duro, levantando la vista hacia el ser que se acercaba a ella en la oscuridad de la noche y en el silencio espectral en el que estaba sumido aquel lugar. Los árboles, tan altos que hasta parecían perderse sus copas entre las nubes y la neblina, no hacían nada por aminorar el efecto tétrico que había en el bosque; probablemente lo empeoraban, pues las extrañas formas que dibujaban tanto los troncos como las ramas hacían pensar a la rumana que se curvaban sobre ella con la intención de agarrarla, de estrujarla, de apretarla.

Siguió corriendo, intentando ignorar las heridas que las ramas filosas provocaban en su piel. Varias veces se tropezó, al no contar con mucha luminosidad que le permitiera ver exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Sus manos, con cada nuevo tropiezo, más se dañaban, raspándose contra las piedras que llenaban el suelo arcilloso y húmedo. Y con cada nuevo tropiezo, la Bruja se volvía a levantar, intentando ignorar el creciente dolor que comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo.

Detrás de ella, los gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse más y más cerca, horripilantes, provocando que el miedo que llenaba a la joven fuera en aumento con cada segundo que pasaba. Corría y corría, y parecía no poder escapar de lo que sea fuera aquella criatura. Mientras más avanzaba, parecía ser como si se alejara menos de lo que la perseguía.

Wanda se apoyó brevemente en lo que era un tronco, rugoso y duro al tacto. Necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba recuperar urgentemente el aire, pues de otra manera caería desfallecida sobre las hojas y la tierra húmeda bajo ella. Cerró los ojos, recargando su espalda en la fría superficie, acción que resultó en un fuerte estremecimiento por parte de la exhausta joven, quien jadeaba desesperada en busca de algo de aire. Y cada respiración le quemaba los pulmones, llevados hasta el límite de su resistencia.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. Eso es todo lo que pudo "descansar" antes de que algo tirara de ella.

Gritó. Fue una reacción involuntaria, producto del pánico que la invadió al sentir algo atrapándola, alejándola del árbol que había decidido usar como refugio temporal. Sacudió los brazos, hundiendo las uñas en el tronco en una manera que pretendía lograr un agarre, algo que la ayudara a evitar que se viera arrastrada. Por supuesto, esto no funcionó, y solo terminó con las uñas de la joven destrozadas a causa de la fuerza con la que se sujetó, solo para luego verse azotada contra otro árbol.

Gruñó, intentando incorporarse en el momento en que se vio liberada de aquella fuerza. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, enviando este dolor insoportables descargas por cada célula y provocando que un escozor llenara sus ojos.

Sin embargo, su sentido de supervivencia era mayor que el miedo, incluso mayor que el dolor. En el momento en que la figura inhumana se alzó frente a ella, abriendo su rostro como los pétalos de una siniestra flor e inclinándose hacia ella, Wanda unió las dañadas palmas de sus manos y con un ademán hizo que una nube escarlata se alzara del suelo como niebla, convirtiéndose en largos e interminables lazos de magia que pronto envolvieron a la criatura, ajustándose en torno a las largas y finas ¿piernas? de la misma. Tiraron del monstruo hacia el suelo, sometiéndolo, tal y como este había hecho con ella previos momentos antes.

La criatura dio brazadas, largas, tal vez con la intención de sujetarse a algo o librarse de aquellas cosas que la envolvían; más, mientras la Bruja se encontrara concentrada, nada podría hacer. Claro, esa era la cuestión clave: Mientras Wanda estuviera concentrada, pues sus poderes fallaban miserablemente cuando esto no era así. Una de aquellas brazadas alcanzó a la muchacha, que no estaba en realidad a demasiada distancia de donde se encontraba el ser al que se estaba enfrentando, y la punta de las filosas garras que constituían las "manos" del monstruo hicieron tajos de arriba hacia abajo en el torso femenino, uno por cada garra, incluso llegando a desgarrar la blusa que ella llevaba puesta.

Un grito de dolor se le escapó a la joven, un alarido que sacudió los árboles y estremeció cada rincón de aquel lugar. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más, fallándole y haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo, en donde se golpeó la cabeza con una de las numerosas piedras puntiagudas que habían entre todas aquellas hojas y tierra. Casi pudo sentir la sangre manar del corte que se le hizo desde la sien hasta la garganta, corriendo por un costado del espacio entre su ojo izquierdo y la oreja correspondiente. Ni qué decir del tajo en su torso, profundo y abierto. El dolor entonces se hizo insoportable, agónico, sumiéndola en un estado de shock y aturdimiento que jamás había experimentado.

¿Qué sería de Vision? Cuando se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido, que se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra… La buscaría, casi podía jurar eso. La buscaría, por cielo y tierra. Y no la encontraría, jamás. ¿Se rendiría pasado un prudencial tiempo, o seguiría buscándola a pesar de todo lo que los Vengadores le dijeran?

Pietro le siguió en pensamientos. Su hermano, su gemelo. Aquella persona con la que había contado en cada paso de su vida. Habían crecido juntos en el campamento gitano, en la tribu que los había acogido como dos más de sus miembros, y luego se habían tenido que valer por sí mismos cuando todo había sido destruido. Siempre había tenido a Pietro, y no podía recordar –en ese momento en que casi podía sentir las garras de la muerte cerniéndose sobre ella, atrapándola, arrastrándola- ni un día en que él no había estado allí. El estar alejados era incluso doloroso, pues siempre habían tenido esa conexión, mucho más profunda que la de los gemelos comunes y corrientes, pues ellos no lo eran. No eran normales. Eran mutantes. Eran gemelos. Eran todo en la vida del otro.

Así fueron sucediéndose pensamientos diversos y constantes en la mente de la agónica mutante. Erik, su padre. Lorna, su media hermana. Sus hijos, Tommy y Billy. Los hijos de su pareja, Viv y Vin. Sus amigos, Kori, Natasha y Clint. Todos y cada uno de ellos desfilaron por la destrozada mente de Wanda, llenándola de paz, de tranquilidad. Por unos infinitos momentos, Maximoff estuvo preparada para morir, para dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, esos mismos momentos que le acababan de brindar aquella sensación de tranquilidad, pasados unos momentos fueron los que enviaron a cada parte del cuerpo de la joven la energía que necesitaba para levantarse y seguir luchando. Recuerdos de sus momentos felices asi como también de aquellos dolorosos. Vision sonriendo, Pietro abriendo los brazos hacia ella, Lorna animada a su alrededor e incluso su padre brindándole alguna palabra que –aunque para cualquiera podría haber sonado hasta fría- Wanda sabía que contenían uno de los cariños más grandes que una persona podría tener hacia su propia descendencia. Sus hijos, peleando entre sí de esa manera juguetona en la que ambos se trataban… Fueron todos aquellos recuerdos, esas mismas imágenes de su vida junto a todos ellos, lo que la impulsaron a darse vuelta sobre sí misma, luchando con las punzadas que llenaban todo su cuerpo.

Una mano primero, luego la otra. Enterró sus dedos en la tierra, usando toda la fuerza que tenía para arrastrar su desvanecido cuerpo por el suelo, alejándose de la bestia que comenzaba a liberarse de las ataduras que Wanda había puesto sobre ella. Poco a poco, logró avanzar un metro. Luego dos. Más tarde, tres. Y así, se alejaba, poco a poco pero seguro.

Pronto necesitó de toda la energía que tenía, de los restos de magia que aún quedaban en el convaleciente cuerpo de la Bruja, y concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, intentando algo que pocas veces antes había logrado concretar, y que sin dudas nunca antes había tratado de hacer en momentos en los que estaba tan herida como en aquel.

Movió entonces sus manos, ambas al mismo tiempo, al raz del suelo, y frente a sus ojos, aunque a varios metros de distancia, se empezó a concentrar una pequeña –pero aún así demasiado poderosa- esfera de energía escarlata. Solo pasaron unas milésimas de segundos para que el plasma comenzara a hacerse más y más grande sobre sí misma, temblando, sacudiendo todo. Cuando por fin fue del tamaño de un puño, comenzó a hacerse notar en el centro de la misma una especie de punto negro que, a cada segundo que la esfera se hacía más grande, crecía.

Creció, creció y volvió a crecer. Y a medida que crecía, daba la sensación de que atraía todo lo que estaba a un radio de tres metros, como si tuviese su propio campo de atracción. Los segundos pasaron, y finalmente adoptó la forma de lo que era. Un portal. Su puerta de escape. Su medio para regresar a casa.

 _Casa._ Nunca la palabra sonó tan dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo como en ese momento. Tras la aturdida Wanda, la criatura –aquella de la que sospechaba jamás sabría su naturaleza, o su nombre- chilló rompiendo de algún momento los lazos debilitados de magia que la habían sujeto contra el suelo durante todo ese momento. Estaba enojada. Estaba furiosa. Y eso lo demostró al buscar desesperadamente y con gran fervor a la Bruja que la había atrapado.

Wanda volvió a reanudar la marcha, arrastrándose por el suelo en dirección al que sería su medio de retorno. Brillaba, la llamaba, estaba a tan pocos metros… Y Wanda deseaba alcanzarla. Sabía que, con solo acercar sus dedos al plasma, este la absorbería, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo y llevando a cualquiera sea el lugar que permanecía, en ese segundo, en la mente de la joven.

Sin embargo, a ya un escaso metro de distancia entre ella y el portal, un agudo y desgarrador dolor subiendo desde y por su pierna derecha la hizo perder la consciencia por unas milésimas de segundos, cayendo su cabeza hacia adelante como si de una muñeca desmadejada se tratara. Sin embargo, ese mismo dolor fue lo que la catapultó de regreso a la consciencia momentos más tarde, llevándola al borde de romperse los dientes por la fuerza con la que los apretó entre sí, intentando contener de esta manera los gritos agónicos que amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta.

Volvió entonces a darse vuelta sobre sí, quedando en esta ocasión boca arriba y tirando de su pierna, que parecía como si no se fuera a mover. En ese momento, le llegó el pensamiento de un tiburón. Así era como estaba sintiendo la pierna herida ahora; como si los dientes de un tiburón se hubiesen cerrado sobre esta y estuviesen tirando de ella, clavándose más y más en la carne con cada segundo que pasaba. No estaba en realidad lejos de la realidad, pues eran las garras de la bestia lo que estaban provocando aquella sensación, aquel dolor indescriptible. Asi que, como tantas otras veces, sacó del dolor la fuerza necesaria para actuar.

Ya no apretó los dientes, sino que dejó salir aquel gutural grito que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Teñido de ira, de dolor, de miedo, ese grito fue acompañado del movimiento repentino de los brazos de la mutante, quien los abrió como quien abre una puerta con fuerza y de golpe. Del suelo, decenas de lazos escarlatas salieron despedidos como si de látigos se trataran, envolviendo a la criatura que seguía manteniendo el agarre en la destrozada pierna femenina. Lo ataron, lo sujetaron y lo sometieron, haciéndolo volver a encorvarse sobre el suelo húmedo.

Wanda siguió gritando, y todo en aquel lugar se sacudió, presa del poder que emanaba del cuerpo de la Bruja. A su vez, magia en forma de niebla brillante cubrió cada rincón, cada árbol y cada arbusto, y en ese instante el sonido como si algo estuviera sometido a algún tipo de ácido se sumó a los gritos de la humana y a los chillidos agudos de la bestia. Uno, dos, tres. Tres segundos y esta última comenzó a elevarse en el aire, envuelta en los lazos mágicos como si de un becerro se tratara, aflojando poco a poco el agarre mantenido en la pierna de su contrincante. La niebla comenzó a rodear a aquella cosa, y del interior de esta un brillo del mismo color que la magia comenzó a irradiarse. Los chillidos aumentaron de intensidad, dañando los tímpanos de los oídos de la mutante, llegando a un punto que de estos podían notarse hilos de sangre derramarse. Pero la gitana no se detuvo.

El cuerpo grotesco comenzó a hincharse ante los ojos rojos de Maximoff, tal y como si la bestia fuese solo un globo siendo llenado por helio –aunque en esta ocasión era luz, magia-, y seguidamente a esto comenzó a desgarrarse desde adentro, escuchándose el asqueroso sonido de la carne deshilachándose. Más chillidos bestiales. Más gritos humanos. La luz pronto se hizo lugar por diferentes partes del cuerpo de aquella cosa, saliendo hacia afuera como si se trataran de haces de luz letal, filosa al tacto. El estómago de la bestia, su rostro, sus garras y espalda. Todo pareció ser atravesado por aquellos haces, de adentro hacia afuera, desgarrando y separando la carne.

Gritó más, desgarrándose la garganta con aquellos sonidos mientras usaba su dolor, su ira y su miedo como las más letales de las armas a su disposición. Y pronto, la bestia explotó. Literal. Como si alguien hubiese puesto una bomba de luz en su interior, explotó en medio de chillidos, siendo absorbida por la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

Wanda no sintió alivio. No sintió alegría, tampoco aquella sensación de seguridad que la invadiría después de cada pelea, cuando su enemigo ya estaba vencido… No. Cada segundo que la Bruja pasaba en ese lugar oscuro, era un segundo más que estaba expuesta a cualquier cosa que decidiera salir en ese momento. Podía haber más en aquel lugar como la cosa que acababa de matar. Podían salir de cualquier lugar. Podían incluso estarla observando en ese mismo instante. Y ella quería vivir.

Quería vivir. Desesperadamente.

Quería volver a besar a Vision, a perderse en su cuerpo y en su amor como si fuera lo único que existía en la faz de la Tierra. Quería volver a abrazar a su gemelo, sentirse segura en aquellos brazos que tantas veces antes la habían cargado para alejarla del peligro. Quería ver a Lorna y a Erik y decirles que los quería, que aunque no se conocieran demasiado aún, los quería. Quería ver a sus hijos y ser una verdadera madre para ellos, ganarse ese título con acciones y no solo palabras. Quería ver a sus amigas y amigos y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, por todas las veces que habían estado allí para ayudar a la mutante, por la manera en que se habían vuelto como una segunda familia para ella. Quería ver a los Vengadores, y ganarse a pulso el título como una de ellos.

 _Quería vivir._

Asi que volvió a arrastrarse, ahora solo ayudándose con su pierna izquierda y sus destrozadas manos, pues su pierna parecía haber perdido toda sensibilidad, toda movilidad. Era incapaz en ese momento de sentir el dolor, sin dudas por el hecho de que su cuerpo y su mente acababan de entrar a un estado de shock absoluto en el que le era imposible ser consciente de nada. Solo quería llegar al portal, quería volver a casa. Y, arrastrándose, tardó casi un minuto entero en llegar.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, estiró sus manos, tocando con las puntas de sus dedos aquel borde escarlata que formaba una figura ovalada suspendida en el aire, cual si fuera un espejo de cuerpo entero, solo que en la parte que debería estar la superficie reflectora se encontraba un profundo vacío. Negro, frío, todo lo que traería desconfianza e intranquilidad en cualquier otro momento y para cualquier otra persona, para Wanda Maximoff representaba algo totalmente diferente. Esperanza, calidez, su boleto de regreso a casa.

Al momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la magia, la Bruja cerró los ojos y pensó fuertemente en un solo lugar: la Tierra, su Tierra; aquella que conocía y adoraba, aquella que tantas veces había entregado todo y arriesgado todo por salvar. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en un sitio específico, como la casa a las afueras de la ciudad que habían comprado con Vision, o en la Torre de los Vengadores. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en Genosha, o en la mansión Xavier. Solo pensó en la Tierra. Se imaginó sus árboles, su naturaleza. Se imaginó el sol y la luna, ambos dadores de vida y de luz, aunque totalmente opuestos y en niveles diferentes. Pensó en la suave brisa que siempre había disfrutado, aquella que brindaba a su alma la paz necesaria…

El portal la tragó. El plasma escarlata fue cubriéndola, primero sus dedos, avanzando por su piel hasta su mano y de esta manera llegando a cada rincón del cuerpo femenino. Y la tragó.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba boca arriba sobre alguna superficie suave y húmeda. Sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, en parte debido al brillo que, luego de tanto tiempo de haberse pasado en la oscuridad absoluta, los dañaba; por otra parte, también debía atribuirlo al cansancio, a la cuantiosa pérdida de sangre que estaba ralentizando su pulso y su ritmo cardíaco. Su respiración también parecía estar ahí, a nada de detenerse.

Lo último que vio, fue una especie de sombra alzarse sobre su rostro, algo que más tarde reconocería como la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros de equipo al inclinarse sobre ella. No pudo notar la preocupación que invadía el rostro de su contrario y transformaba sus facciones, tampoco la forma en la que la miró, una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Tampoco notó cuando esa misma figura la tomó de los hombros, alzándola ligeramente para apoyarla en su regazo, de manera en que la cabeza femenina no estuviera ya en aquella antinatural y extraña posición. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumido; no sentía dolor, no sentía frío y tampoco calor. No sentía su cuerpo, ni una parte de él. Solo escuchó una voz, gutural, teñida de preocupación y ansiedad, gritando:

—¡La encontré! ¡Deprisa, necesita asistencia médica con urgencia!

Y, finalmente, todo se volvió negro, y una paz absoluta se llevó a la gitana.

* * *

Y ya, les traje esta locura que surgió de mi extraña mente (y de las consignas que nos dejaron en la comunidad de RP en la que estoy) y que espero que les haya gustado.

Como verán, está algo -muy- largo, y es que suele pasar que me siento a escribir y cuando me doy cuenta tengo 8, 9 páginas de Word y aún no he escrito la parte final. ¿? Tengo que mejorar eso, Dios, lskjbslks.

Y bueno, eso. Si les gustó, solo dejen un bonito rr (aunque estoy segura que nadie leerá esto). Hacen a esta autora muy, extremadamente feliz. ***inserte ruidos de autora ansiosa***


End file.
